


Sore Loser

by Scarfhime



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (SFW) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green challenges Red to a battle. <br/>Prompt: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

“Long time, so see.” Green shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked. “What badge are you on? Your third?” Red crossed his arms.   
“8th…It’s nice to see you too.” Red let his arms fall to his side. “I guess.” Green throws his arm over his rival’s shoulders.  
“How about a battle?” Red shrugs Green’s arm off of his shoulder.  
“No thanks.”  
“Afraid you’ll lose?”  
“Fine, let’s go. Right now.” Green grins, taunting Red always gets him to do what Green wants. Red sends out his first pokemon, Raichu. Green sent out Persian. The cat pokemon stalks around its trainer, waiting for its commands.   
“I’ll let you make the first move.” Green gave Red a mocking smile before crossing his arms. Red clicked his tongue in irritation.  
“Charizard, flamethrower!” The dragon pokemon opened its mouth and flames shot out. Persian dodged skillfully.  
“Persian, slash!”   
The battle goes on for a short 15 minutes, Red’s Charizard coming out on top.   
“Tch. You were just lucky.” Green glares at Red. Red silently approaches Green and takes Green’s hand in his.   
“Green,” He sighs. “You really need to stop with the tough guy act…” Green’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
“Red…” Red’s face twisted into a mischievous smile.  
“It really makes you seem like a sore loser, y’know.” Green gasps and yanks his hand out of Red’s, his face bright red.  
“You massive douche!” Green punches Red’s shoulder, Red laughing, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.  
“You’re totally a sore loser, wow!” Green crosses his arms, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.   
“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'm not really big on long fanfics...


End file.
